vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former professional criminal who was convinced by Hank Pym to take on the mantle of Ant-Man. He fought against Pym's former protégé Darren Cross who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang defending his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 9-B when shrunk. | 8-A Name: Scott Edward Harris Lang, Ant-Man, Jack, Scotty, Chang, Princess Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Mid 40s Classification: Human, reformed criminal. Powers and Abilities: Size Manipulation by using the Ant-Man suit, Athlete level strength, Superhuman Physical Characteristics when shrunken (retains strength and density as if he were a regular-sized human) and grown, Large Size (Type 1 when grown), Insect Manipulation with Ant-Man suit, Martial Arts, Expert thief, Expert engineer. Attack Potency: Athlete level. Wall level when shrunk (Can easily kill regular humans if he's not using restraint. Fought Falcon and Black Widow) | Multi-City Block level (Briefly knocked out Spider-Man with a casual backhand, and was able to fight off Iron Man and War Machine for a brief period.) Speed: Athletic Human. Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Falcon and Black Widow. Can dodge bullets) | Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Despite looking slow, he can still keep up with Iron Man and War Machine) Lifting Strength: Superhuman when shrunk. Athletic Human otherwise. | Class M (Can rip the wings off jet airliners and swing airplane walkways around effortlessly) Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Wall Class when shrunk. | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Falcon, Black Widow and Yellowjacket even when not shrunk), higher when shrunk | Multi-City Block level (Was barely fazed by missiles from War Machine and quickly recovered from getting knocked into an airplane with enough force to move it. It took a combined strike from Iron Man and War Machine with some help from Spider-Man to bring him down) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. | Over a dozen meters. Standard Equipment: * Ant-Man Suit: Suit manipulates wearer's size and controls different kinds of ants. * Pym Particles Discs: About the size of a coin and shaped like a triskelion-styled shuriken, the discs are filled with specified forms of Pym Particles. Targets impacted by Red Discs shrinks to the size of an insect. Targets impacted by Blue Discs enlarges to a bigger size. Intelligence: Possesses a Master's Degree in Electrical Engineering. Good at improvising. Weaknesses: The Ant-Man suit can take a physical and mental tole on its wearer over a period of years. | Is relatively slower than if he were smaller. Not easy to get up from a fall. Key: Ant-Man | Giant-Man Others Notable Victories: Billy-Ray Sanguine (Skulduggery Pleasant (series)) Billy-Ray’s Profile (Note: This was Scott’s Ant-Man key, and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Amanogawa Kouki (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou) Amanogawa Kouki's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and both were 9-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Animal Users Category:Insect Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8